metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid
}} Microsoft Windows PlayStation Network PlayStation 3 |genre = Stealth action |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platform = PlayStation, Microsoft Windows, PlayStaton Network, PlayStation 3 |media = 1 or 2 CD-ROMs (PS1, PC), paid download (PSN) |requirements = Pentium II 233 MHz CPU, 32 MB RAM, 4 MB video card, DirectX v. 7.0A |input = Gamepad, keyboard |pregame = Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake |nxtgame = Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty |precanongame = Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake |nxtcanongame = Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty }} is a stealth action game directed by Hideo Kojima. The game was developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan and first published by Konami in 1998 for the PlayStation. It was well-received critically and commercially, shipping more than six million copies (being the eighth best-selling game on the PlayStation), and scoring an average metascore of 94 out of 100 on Metacritic. It is widely considered to be one of the greatest and most important games of all time, and is heralded as the game that made the stealth genre popular. It is the third canonical title released in the Metal Gear series, being a direct sequel to Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. The commercial success of Metal Gear Solid prompted Konami to enhance and re-release the game for the PlayStation and Windows PC under the title Metal Gear Solid: Integral; a remake, Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes was later released for the Nintendo GameCube. Gameplay Despite a transition to 3D, Metal Gear Solid's gameplay remains similar to Metal Gear 2. The player must navigate Solid Snake through the game's areas without being detected. Detection will set off an alarm, which draws armed enemies to his location. To return to a lower alert setting, the player must hide, and remain undetected by the enemy until the timer reaches zero. To remain undetected, the player must make use of Snake's abilities and the environment, such as crawling under objects, using boxes as cover, ducking or hiding around walls, and making noise to distract the enemy. These are carried out in the third-person camera view; which slowly changes its angle to give the player the best strategic view of the area possible, and an on-screen radar, which displays enemy personnel and their field of vision. Solid Snake is armed with many items and gadgets, such as thermal goggles and a cardboard box for use as a disguise, as well as numerous weapons. This emphasis on stealth promotes a less violent form of gameplay, as firefights against large numbers of superiorly equipped enemies will likely result in heavy damage and often death for the protagonist, especially early on in the game when less potent guns are available. Progress are plot-progressing cutscenes and radio conversations (known as the Codec) as well as encounters with the bosses. To progress, the player must discover the weaknesses of these enemies in order to defeat them. This is where the player will most often use the game's weapon-set, ranging from pistols and assault rifles to rocket launchers and grenades. Game controls and play strategies can also be accessed via the Codec, where advice is delivered from Snake's support crew; for example, the support team may chastize Snake for not saving his progress often enough, or explain his combat moves in terms of which buttons to press on the gamepad. Completion of the game provides the player with a statistical summary of their performance, and a codename based upon it, typically the common name of an animal. In a first for the Metal Gear series, the player can partake in VR Training, a training mode in which they can practice hiding techniques, weapons use, and sneaking. In addition to the stealth gameplay, there are set-piece sequences that entail firefights between the player and the enemy from the third-person and first-person perspectives. Plot During a training mission on Shadow Moses Island in February 2005, at a nuclear weapons facility on a remote island off the coast of Alaska, FOXHOUND and the Next-Generation Special Forces rebelled against the United States Government, under the command of Liquid Snake. Their target was the advanced weapon system Metal Gear REX, a gigantic robotic weapons platform able to independently launch a nuclear warhead at any target on the face of the planet. Their demand was the body of the greatest soldier who ever lived, Big Boss, which, through gene therapy, they could use to create an army of ultimate soldiers. With the safety of the entire world at stake, at the request of the Secretary of Defense, Colonel Roy Campbell, the former commander of FOXHOUND, summoned Solid Snake out of retirement for one last solo covert operation to stop Liquid. :For a full plot summary, see Shadow Moses Incident. This the only game in the Metal Gear series that has two alternative ending sequences, depending on the player's actions. Cast Most of the voice actors were credited under pseudonyms since they did not know if the project was supported by the Screen Actors Guild. The only ones who used their real names were David Hayter (Solid Snake) and Doug Stone (Psycho Mantis). * This credit only appears in early demo versions of the game and in the back of some versions of the user manual under Cast and Credits in the European version. Hayter did not use a pseudonym in the game credits. Theme Genetics is the theme behind this game, or the idea of nature vs. nurture. In the ending, Liquid has an opportunity to kill Snake but the FOXDIE virus gets him first. Since Liquid and Snake are identical, it is implied that Snake will eventually be killed by FOXDIE as well. The idea of genes expands beyond the family tree with the Genome Army. Due to being genetically-enhanced with Big Boss' "soldier genes", they are also a part of Big Boss' "legacy." Development Hideo Kojima originally planned to release the third Metal Gear game, to be titled Metal Gear 3, for the 3DO Interactive Multiplayer in 1994. While producing the 3DO version of his adventure game Policenauts, concept art by illustrator Yoji Shinkawa of Solid Snake, Meryl Silverburgh, who was also a character in Policenauts, and the FOXHOUND team, were included in the Policenauts: Pilot Disk preceding the release of the full 3DO game in 1995. However, due to the declining support for the 3DO, development of the game was shifted to the PlayStation shortly after the 3DO version of Policenauts was released. Kojima decided to retitle the game, Metal Gear Solid. He did this because he believed that the first two MSX2 games weren't well known at the time. According to Kojima, the "Solid" in the title has three meanings: a reference of Solid Snake, the game's use of 3D graphics, and Konami's rivalry with Square. Development for Metal Gear Solid began in mid 1995 with the intent of creating the "best PlayStation game ever." Developers aimed for accuracy and realism while making the game enjoyable and tense. In the early stages of development, a SWAT team educated the developers with a demonstration of vehicles, weapons and explosives. Kojima stated that "if the player isn't tricked into believing that the world is real, then there's no point in making the game." To fulfill this, adjustments were made to every detail, such as individually designed desks. Kojima created the characters of Metal Gear Solid; modifications and mechanics were made by conceptual artist Shinkawa. The characters were completed by polygonal artists using pencil drawings and clay models by Shinkawa. Kojima wanted greater interaction with objects and the environment, such as allowing the player to hide bodies in a storage compartment. Additionally, he wanted "a full orchestra right next to the player"; a system which made modifications to the currently playing track, instead of switching to another pre-recorded track. Although these features could not be achieved, they were implemented in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Metal Gear Solid was revealed to the public at E3 1997 as a short video. It was later playable for the first time at the Tokyo Game Show in 1998 and officially released the same year in Japan with an extensive promotional campaign. Television and magazine advertisements, in-store samples, and demo giveaways contributed to a total of US$8 million in promotional costs. Nearing its North American release, one of the first commercials depicted a soldier doing basic, kindergarten-level "rigorous training" for a mission that was supposed to be top secret. When the accompanying soldier questions whether the tests are too easy for the soldier, the commander reminds him that he's prepping him for a suicide mission. The commercial then ends with Snake apparently being killed by Vulcan Raven's tank. The Metal Gear Solid Facebook page, when uncovering this ad in June 29, 2012, pointed out that, had Snake's training been anything like the soldier in the commercial, he most likely would never have made it beyond the docking area of Shadow Moses Island.http://www.facebook.com/mgs/posts/407644582604140 Release history Original version The English version of Metal Gear Solid (translated by Jeremy Blaustein) contains minor refinements made during localization, such as adjustable difficulty settings (including an Extreme setting available after completing the game, which adds extended guard vision and removes the Soliton Radar, among other changes), a bonus tuxedo outfit for Snake, and a Demo Theater for viewing cutscenes and Codec conversations. Versions of the game dubbed in Spanish, German, French and Italian were released thorough Europe in addition to the English version released in North America. A premium package was also released in Japan and the PAL region. The Japanese release contained a special box, the game with the inclusion of the demo of Suidoken, FOXHOUND army dog tag, a T-shirt, metallic memory card sticker sheet, the Metal Gear / Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Music Collection ''soundtrack, and a history and art book. A stock holder version was also released and only given out to Konami stock holders. The only difference between this and the original is that the box is golden and the cover of the art book was different. Everything else remains the same. The PAL version contains the game with the inclusion of the demo of ''Silent Hill, the Metal Gear Solid Original Game Soundtrack, T-shirt, double sided poster, Metal Gear Solid/Konami dog tags, metallic memory card sticker sheet and six postcards. The history and art book was not included with this version. Expanded version Integral The Twin Snakes Digital Graphic Novel Other re-releases The original PlayStation version of Metal Gear Solid, as well as Integral, had been reissued twice: once under The Best range and second time as a PSone Books title. Likewise, the North American and European versions of the original Metal Gear Solid were reissued under the Greatest Hits and Platinum ranges respectively. The game is included in the Japanese Metal Gear 20th Anniversary: Metal Gear Solid Collection (in addition to a standalone 20th anniversary edition) and in the North American Essential Collection. A Bleemcast! version was made for the Sega Dreamcast and released in the early 2000s. It is a high resolution of the original Metal Gear Solid with enhanced graphics and requires that the player owns both the Bleemcast! disc and the original game. The game was re-released in the Japanese PlayStation Network on March 21, 2008, as part of the PSOne Classics. It was released in the North America PlayStation Network on June 18, 2009 and in the European PlayStation Network on November 19, 2009. Metal Gear Solid was not included as part of the Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection due to both its gameplay and visuals seen as being too dated. However, rather than solely create a HD remastered version of the original game, Kojima Productions plans to reimagine the story and gameplay to an extent at some point in the future, although this is not on their immediate agenda. On August 9, 2012, Konami Europe stated that, in honor of the 25th Anniversary of the Metal Gear series, the PlayStation Network version of Metal Gear Solid would be sold at a discount of £3.99 instead of £7.99 for two weeks, starting on August 8.http://www.konami-europe.net/MG25th/en/25th-anniversary-sale/ Another possible remake In December 2011, UK Official PlayStation Magazine had a mini interview with Kojima. He stated that "There are a lot of people wanting remakes of the original, and as producer I want to answer those calls", followed by "But as a creator I'm not very interested in going back. If we were to do it, it would have to be a total remake – the only thing that would be the same would be the story. If it happened at some point I would stay as a producer, but would have to hand off most of the actual creating." He also added, "I was just making the game I wanted to make. Looking back, there’s not anything in particular I want to go back and fix. If you change anything, you change the game – and I want to avoid that. If you bring the gameplay up to modern standards, then you lose a bit of the original game. It was a game made for a certain era – not just the story, but the controls and everything about it reflect that era in which the game was made." On June 25, 2013, Kojima told Gamereactor that he has a desire to remake Metal Gear Solid with the Fox Engine.The Mysterious Mr. Kojima - Gamerector UK - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Music Metal Gear Solid's musical score was composed by in-house musicians at Konami, including Kazuki Muraoka, who also worked on Metal Gear. Composer and lyricist Rika Muranaka provided a song called "The Best is Yet to Come" for the game's ending credits sequence. The song is performed in Irish by Aoife Ní Fhearraigh. The main theme was composed by TAPPY. Music played in-game has a synthetic feel with increased pace and introduction of strings during tense moments, with a looping style endemic to video games. Overtly cinematic music, with stronger orchestral and choral elements, appears in cutscenes. The soundtrack was released on September 23, 1998, under the King Records label. Reception Metal Gear Solid was a commercial success, shipping over 6 million copies worldwide. Upon release, it was one of the most rented games, and topped sales charts in the United Kingdom. The game was generally well received by the media and some of the most prominent gaming critics. Users and critics of GamePro gave it an average score of 4.8 out of 5 calling it "this season's top offering game and one game no self-respecting gamer should be without." However, they criticized the frame rate, saying it "occasionally stalls the eye-catching graphics" and "especially annoying are instances where you zoom in with binoculars or the rifle scope", and also the interruptions of "advice from your team", in the early parts of the game, "that's listed in the instruction manual", calling it an "annoyance." GameSpot also criticized this, saying "it needlessly interrupts the game." They also criticized how easy it is for the player to avoid being seen and its short length and called it "more of a work of art than ... an actual game." Further criticism came from the website Adrenaline Vault, which said it had "some serious...flaws" which "made it a complete disappointment." It received an Excellence Award for Interactive Art at the 1998 Japan Media Arts Festival. NGamer said "It's like playing a big budget action blockbuster, only better." IGN said it came "closer to perfection than any other game in PlayStation's action genre" and called it "Beautiful, engrossing, and innovative...in every conceivable category." Metal Gear Solid is recognized by some as the first 3D stealth game (Tenchu: Stealth Assassins is actually the first as it was released a few months earlier). The idea of the player being unarmed and having to avoid being seen by enemies, rather than fight them, experienced a resurgence in popularity, and has been featured in many games since. It is also sometimes acclaimed as being a film as much as a game due to the lengthy cut scenes and intricate storyline. Entertainment Weekly said it "broke new ground with...movie-style production...and stealth-driven gameplay, which encouraged...hiding in boxes and crawling across floors." GameTrailers said it "invented the stealth game genre" and called it "captivating, inventive and gritty." The game is widely considered to be one of the best PlayStation games, and has featured in numerous greatest video games ever lists by GameFAQs, Japanese magazine Famitsu, Entertainment Weekly, Game Informer, GamePro, Electronic Gaming Monthly, and GameTrailers. However, it's placing in these lists is inconsistent, ranging anywhere from second to 50th. In 2002, IGN's editors ranked it as the best PlayStation game ever. IGN writer David Smith said that just the demo for the game had "more gameplay it than in most finished titles." They also gave it the "Best Ending" and "Best Villain" awards. In 2005, in placing it 19th on their list of "Top 100 Games", saying that it was "a game that truly felt like a movie", that the fights were "unique and innovative", and that it was "the founder of the stealth genre." In other media Strategy guide The strategy guide for the game, titled the Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, was published by Millennium Books in 1998. The book was authorized by Konami, including a foreword by Hideo Kojima, and featured additional information on various characters and equipment, such as Big Boss, Decoy Octopus, Sniper Wolf, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot and Ocelot's torture device. However, due to the story developments in later games, it is unclear how much of this information should be considered canon. The book was written by David S. J. Hodgson, who went on to write many Prima official game guides. Radio drama :See Metal Gear Solid (audio drama) A Japanese radio drama version of Metal Gear Solid was produced shortly after the release of the original PlayStation game. Directed by Shuyo Murata and written by Motosada Mori, it aired, in 18 segments, from 1998 to 1999 on Konami's CLUB db program. The series was later released on CD as a two volume set. Set after the events of the PlayStation game, Snake, Meryl, Campbell and Mei Ling (all portrayed by their original Japanese voice actors) pursue missions in hostile third world nations as FOXHOUND. Original characters are introduced, such as Sgt. Allen Iishiba, a Delta Force operative who assists Snake and Meryl; Col. Mark Cortez, an old friend of Campbell who commands the fictional Esterian Special Forces; and Capt. Sergei Ivanovich, a former war buddy of Revolver Ocelot from his SVR days. Comic :See Metal Gear Solid (comic series) In September 2004, IDW Publications began publishing a series of Metal Gear Solid comics, written by Kris Oprisko and illustrated by Ashley Wood. 12 issues have been published, fully covering the game's storyline. Novelization A novelization based on the original Metal Gear Solid was written by Raymond Benson and published by Del Rey. The American paperback edition was published on May 27, 2008,ISBN 0345503287 with a UK edition released on June 4, 2008. A podcast nearing the release of Metal Gear Solid 4 also revealed that Hideo Kojima was directly involved in supervising the written work. In the novelization, Snake seems to have a slightly more perverse, humorous, and almost sarcastic nature than in the original game, e.g. responding to Naomi Hunter's offer of a strip search with "WHOA! When do I start!?" and often delivering comedic one liners before killing Genome Soldiers. Also, Snake seems to kill more often, such as wiping out almost every guard at the heliport, whereas he has previously been portrayed as sneaking by enemies if possible, rather than fighting them, although Liquid implied in the original game as well as its remake that Snake may have wiped out a majority of Liquid's men as well as with some joy.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998) '''Solid Snake: I don't want that kind of world! // Liquid Snake: Ha! You lie! So why are you here then? Why do you continue to follow your orders while your superiors betray you? Why did you come here? // Solid Snake: ...... // Liquid Snake: Well... I'll tell you then. You enjoy all the killing, that's why. // Solid Snake: What! // Liquid Snake: Are you denying it? Haven't you already killed most of my comrades? // Solid Snake: That was... // Liquid Snake: I watched your face when you did it. It was filled with the joy of battle. ... That’s right... The Genome Soldiers that you’ve Snake been killing are our brothers, with the same genes as ours.Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004) Solid Snake: I don't want that kind of world! // Liquid Snake: Ha! You lie! So why are you here then? Why do you continue to follow your orders while your superiors betray you? Why did you come here? // Solid Snake: ...... // Liquid Snake: Well... I'll tell you then. You enjoy all the killing, that's why. // Solid Snake: What! // Liquid Snake: Are you denying it? Haven't you already killed most of my men? // Solid Snake: That was... // (red-toned flashback to Snake killing a Genome soldier) // Liquid Snake: I saw the look on your face. It was filled with such vitality. ... That’s right... The Genome Soldiers that you’ve Snake been killing left and right are our brothers, with the same genes as ours. The novel shed light on the mysterious Les Enfants Terribles project, stating some of the people involved, and where it took place, as well as giving more information on the death of Master Miller. Legacy Eurodance group Eiffel 65's song "My Console," which is on their album Europop, makes tribute to many hit PlayStation games, including Metal Gear Solid. Metal Gear Solid along with Metal Gear Solid 2 was featured in the Smithsonian American Art Museum's "The Art of Video Games" exhibition from March 16 to September 30, 2012.The Art of Video Games Gallery Packaging metal_gear_solid_frontcover_large_l3BLdDstuYnJRmr.jpg|Japanese packaging. MGS1euro.jpg|European packaging. Metal Gear Solid PC Japan.jpg|Chinese PC packaging. mgs-1.jpg|North American PC packaging. MGSPCEUR.jpg|European PC packing. Metal_Gear_Solid_PSBest_A.jpg|Japanese "Konami The Best" reprint. r6543567.jpg|Japanese "PSOne Books" reprint. 197909_96849_front.jpg|North American "Greatest Hits" reprint. konami-metal-gear-solid-platinum-ps1.jpg|European "Platinum" reprint. Metal_Gear_Solid_PS20th_A.jpg|Japanese "20th Anniversary" reprint. mgs-box-digimarked-ncs.jpg|Premium Package (Japanese). 456743245675.jpg|Premium Package (European). Metal_Gear_Solid_PSStockholder_A.jpg|Premium Package (Japanese Stock Holder version). Demos mgsfront.jpg|Japanese Pilot Disc (SLPM-80254). pilotdisc2_1.jpg|Japanese Pilot Disc (PAPX-90044). 766543.jpg|Japanese trade demo. 270288389_o.jpg|Japanese trail disc (came inside Jikkyo Powerful Pro Yakyu). 409225537_8b73fa2133.jpg|European trail disc (came inside ISS Pro '98). ytrew.jpg|European promo. gfhgfh.jpg|North American PiranhaPad demo. Metal_Gear_Solid-_VR_Missions_-_1999_-_Konami.jpg|North American demo. canthaveit5-29.jpg|E3 '98 Media CD-ROM. Books Metal Gear Solid Guide 01 A.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid Perfect Guide''. Metal Gear Solid Guide 02 A.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid Kōshiki Guide''. Metal Gear Solid Guide 03 A.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid Kanzen Kōryaku Guide''. Metal Gear Solid Guide 04 A.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid Complete Guide''. Metal Gear Solid Guide 05 A.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid Kōshiki Kanzen Guide''. 409203643_41466a36b1.jpg|Metal Gear Solid Prologue. P1210160011.JPG|''Metal Gear Solid Scenario Art Material - The World of Metal Gear Solid''. 409232436_f230f9959b_z.jpg|Metal Gear Solid Support Guide. MGSbook.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Ultimate Strategy Guide''. 41QAB--Jo8L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: The Official Strategy Guide''. gfgf.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid - Unauthorized Prima's Official Strategy Guide''. 41AMZ336XHL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|''Metal Gear Solid Greatest Hits - Prima's Official Strategy Guide''. Artbookmgs1.jpg|''The Art of Metal Gear Solid''. 896981the.jpg|''The Art of Metal Gear Solid 1.5''. Metal_Gear_Solid_Novel_cover.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid'' novel (English). 1 (1).jpg|''Metal Gear Solid'' novel (Japanese). Metal Gear Solid Scenario Book A.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid Scenario Book''. MGS PC Chinese.jpg|Chinese strategy guide by Yao Yao Art Studio (特攻神諜攻略集). Videos 13290548129160.JPG|E3 Trailer BETA Tape Merchandise Mgs solidsnake photo 04 dp.jpg|Action Figures - Solid Snake by McFarlane Toys. 5809.jpg|Action Figures - Meryl Sliverburgh by McFarlane Toys. Rtwgyqrf6hvfnyqdbt3gpzw8ksema8 -.jpg|Action Figures - Liquid Snake by McFarlane Toys. Toyocelot.jpg|Action Figures - Revolver Ocelot by McFarlane Toys. PsychoMantis.jpg|Action Figures - Psycho Mantis by McFarlane Toys. 1330905635 240699779 4-Mcfarlane-Toys-Metal-Gear-Solid-Sniper-Wolf-Spawn-Figure-MGS-Konami-For-Sale.jpg|Action Figures - Sniper Wolf by McFarlane Toys. Metal-gear-solid-vulcan-raven-mcfarlane-toys-1.jpg|Action Figures - Vulcan Raven by McFarlane Toys. Metal-gear-solid-cyborg-ninja-mcfarlane-toys-1.jpg|Action Figures - Cyborg Ninja by McFarlane Toys. 514fbuhEL+L.jpg|Action Figures - Solid Snake (Stealth) by McFarlane Toys. 51UAo-Ok9eL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Action Figures - Cyborg Ninja (Stealth) by McFarlane Toys. 51TCWuPuIEL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Action Figures - Psycho Mantis (Clear) by McFarlane Toys. 103943730-450x450-0-0_Mcfarlane+Toys+McFarlane+Toys+Metal+Gear+Solid+Sna.jpg|Action Figures - Snake & Meryl double pack by McFarlane Toys. toyfair_snakecolour_1.jpg|Action Figures - Toy Fair '99 Solid Snake by McFarlane Toys. P1030386r.jpg|Action Figures - Toy Fair '99 Solid Snake (Silver) by McFarlane Toys. Metal-gear-1.jpg|Konami Doll Collection - Solid Snake by Yamato. Dollmeryl.jpg|Konami Doll Collection - Meryl Sliverburgh by Yamato. 1327589125 snake 001-full-full-preview.jpg|Konami Doll Collection - Liquid Snake by Yamato. 11135613 1 6 Sniper Wolf 12 inch Action Figure Metal Gear Solid 2 .jpg|Konami Doll Collection - Sniper Wolf by Yamato. tumblr_lwzli6ySYP1qd4q8ao1_500.jpg|Trading cards. 6219thumb834834.jpg|Official dog tag necklace by Great Eastern Entertainment. 10748 1.jpg|Official key chain by Great Eastern Entertainment. Ge6213.jpg|Official necklace by Great Eastern Entertainment. Ge6729.jpg|Official pin badges by Great Eastern Entertainment. GE4092.jpg|Official stickers sheet by Great Eastern Entertainment. GE5652.jpg|Official messenger bag by Great Eastern Entertainment. GE5650.jpg|Official messenger bag by Great Eastern Entertainment. GE5341.jpg|Official wall scroll by Great Eastern Entertainment. GE5356.jpg|Official wall scroll by Great Eastern Entertainment. 1 (2).jpg|Solid Snake iPhone 4 case (Black) by KONAMISTYLE. 1 (3).jpg|Solid Snake iPhone 4 case (Sliver) by KONAMISTYLE. 1 (5).jpg|FOXHOUND iPhone 4 case (Black) by KONAMISTYLE. 1 (4).jpg|FOXHOUND iPhone 4 case (Sliver) by KONAMISTYLE. 1 (8).jpg|Phone charm by KONAMISTYLE. fdgh.jpg|FOXHOUND mark key chain by KONAMISTYLE. 1 (12).jpg|FOXHOUND wristband by KONAMISTYLE. 1 (16).jpg|Pin badge by KONAMISTYLE. 1 (17).jpg|Pin badge set by KONAMISTYLE. 1 (18).jpg|Yoji Shinkawa clear file by KONAMISTYLE. 1 (22).jpg|Tote bag by KONAMISTYLE. 1 (23).jpg|Coffee mug by KONAMISTYLE. A2v503ICYAAFaid.jpg|FOXHOUND cap by KONAMISTYLE. 311558_10150277914800986_988308763_n.jpg|Official T-shirt by Ripple Junction. 319223_10150277914975986_2033513354_n.jpg|Official T-shirt by Ripple Junction. 1320734710 7752 SolidSnake.jpg|Solid Snake Play Arts KAI action figure by Square-Enix Products. FIG-IPN-2660.jpg|Cyborg Ninja Play Arts KAI action figure by Square-Enix Products. AxCHja1CQAMAU4z.jpg_large.jpg|Cyborg Ninja (Red Version) Play Arts KAI action figure by Square-Enix Products. 136.jpg|Meryl Silverburgh Play Arts KAI action figure by Square-Enix Products. Play-Arts-Kai-MGS-Liquid-Snake-2.jpg|Liquid Snake Play Arts KAI action figure by Square-Enix Products. rexsheetvox.jpg|1/48 Metal Gear REX by 3A Toys. 581216_3712600247146_1113439857_n.jpg|Metal Gear REX model kit by Kotobukiya. FIG-COL-4800-noscale.jpg|Rubber Keyrings series 1 by empty. FIG-COL-4801-noscale.jpg|Rubber Keyrings series 2 by empty. iPhone-Bumpers-Foxhound.jpg|SDCC '13 exclusive gold and silver iPhone 5 cases by KONAMISTYLE. BPZglheCQAARTH6.jpg|SDCC '13 exclusive iPhone 5 case by KONAMISTYLE. sol_305725_1.jpg|Dogtag by Level Up Wear. Paraphernalia tm8.jpg|Promotional pamphlet. mgs1_psxexpo96_phonecard.jpg|PlayStation Expo 1996 phone card. Metal-Gear-Solid-Pamphlet-1997.jpg|1997 Promotional pamphlet. mgs1_e3_97_brochure.jpg|E3 1997 brochure. mgs1_tgs97_phonecard.jpg|Tokyo Game Show 1997 phone card. 30909opipoigf.jpg|E3 1998 button badge. Mgs1 tgs98ashtray.jpg|Tokyo Game Show '98 ashtray. p1020645h.jpg|Staff presentation folder. Mgs1 foxhoundzippo.jpg|FOXHOUND Zippo lighter. Mgs1zippo 2.jpg|Zippo lighter, keyring and booklet set. mgs1_flaskandlighter.jpg|Flask and lighter set. mgs1_cigarettebox.jpg|Cigarette box. Mgs1 sdpins.jpg|Pin badge collection. Mgs1 foxhoundpin.jpg|FOXHOUND pin badge. Mgs1 wine.jpg|Commemorative wine. mgstelephonecarda_3.jpg|Phone cards set A. mgstelephonecardb_1.jpg|Phone cards set B. women-of-metal-gear-phone-card.jpg|Women of Metal Gear Solid phone card. famitsugift.jpg|''Famitsu'' gift phone card. 189.jpg|Famitsu limited edition phone card. mgs1_goldcardset.jpg|Reservation postcard set (gold). mgs1silverpostcardset_2.jpg|Reservation postcard set (sliver). p1020256o.jpg|PlayStation memory card. cd case.jpg|CD case. foxhound militia hat.jpg|FOXHOUND militia hat. card collection.jpg|PlayStation card collection. Pre-Order T-shirt.jpg|North America pre-order T-shirt. staff folder.jpg|Konami staff folder. Staff watch.jpg|Konami Staff steel watch. metal-gear-solid-wallscroll-p0gD921caU.jpg|Wallscroll. metal-gear-solid-notebook.jpg|Notebook. 1252576397.JPG|Staff Pencil Pad IMAG0442.jpg|MGS survival kit (includes binoculars, survival knife, and compass carabiner). 7787767fvbnbsee4.jpg|FOXHOUND fossil watch. mgs promo t-shirt.jpg|Promo T-shirt. 0990.jpg|Promo T-shirt. 7887887.jpg|Promo T-shirt. 7654.jpg|Promotional Yoji Shinkawa phone card. 54432.jpg|Promo lanyard. sdcc 2011 headband.jpg|Promotional SDCC '11 Risk headband. 20121221-n5kj-20kb.jpg|Press release watch. $T2eC16dHJH8E9qSEW8mZBR1orfLZ0w~~60_12.JPG|Laser pointer. Posters & wallpaper Metal_Gear_Solid_Poster_1.jpg Metal_Gear_series_(20).jpg|Snake and Meryl. Trailers Metal Gear Solid Playstation commercial (US) (1)|MGS1 English promo commercial See also *Solid Snake *List of MGS Bosses *Metal Gear Solid secrets *Character Gallery/Metal Gear Solid *Similarities between games References de:Metal Gear Solid Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Solid